This invention relates to a plunger molding machine for extruding a blank of a ceramic material therefrom to mold a formed product, and more particularly a plunger molding machine having a blank loading device capable of automatically loading a blank into the plunger molding machine.
With a conventional plunger molding machine for use in extruding a blank, every time when one blank has been extruded, a piston is removed from a material cylinder and after the material cylinder is tilted, a new blank is manually loaded into the tilted cylinder.
However, such a manual loading operation is troublesome and time-consuming and requires great skill. Moreover, such a manual operation often becomes impossible in the event that blanks to be loaded are heavy and bulky.